A vehicle is an apparatus that moves in a direction desired by a user riding therein. A typical example of the vehicle is an automobile.
A variety of sensors and electronic devices are typically provided in vehicles for convenience of users. For example, for user driving convenience, some vehicles include an Advanced Driver Assistance System (ADAS). As another example, efforts have been made to develop autonomous vehicles.